


Uvas

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [9]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinpachi lo miró tratando de descifrar el mensaje en ese gesto, sin embargo Gin solo le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa para seguir molestando a Katsura. ¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía estar buscando todo el tiempo la manera de acosarlo con esos recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uvas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi.  
>  **Prompt** : Uvas.  
>  **Notas** : Creo que este es el más conectado de todos, es decir que se puede leer como un one shot, pero no tiene tanto sentido sin haber leído los anteriores.

—Tranquilo, Zura —consoló con una impalpable sonrisa, mezcla de hastío con incredulidad—, el _soba_ no se va a ir a ningún lado, y el reloj tampoco. —De todos modos su amigo permaneció con los ojos puestos en el Justway, sin soltar el cuenco que tenía entre las manos.

—No es Zura, es Katsura —corrigió—, además, Gintoki, tú eras el que se tomaba más en serio esta tradición, ¿lo has olvidado? Yo nunca olvidaré aquella noche en la que nos advertiste de lo que pasaría si no lo hacíamos.

—¿De qué hablan? —Shinpachi frunció la frente, no lograba acostumbrarse a las excentricidades del líder _Jôi_ pese al tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

—Nada, que una vez se me ocurrió decir que había que comer soba justo doce minutos y doce segundos antes de que den las doce, para la buena suerte, o una maldición caería sobre el que no lo hiciera, una maldición que lo perseguiría todo el año —alzó los hombros aguantando la carcajada—. Y este idiota es tan idiota que se la creyó; era divertido verlo cada año aferrando el plato con un reloj frente a él, tal como lo ves ahora.

Shinpachi trató de no reírse, pero es que el revolucionario parecía estar tomándose muy en serio esa vieja recomendación que, en ese momento se enteraba, era mentira.

—Lo dije solo como broma —negó con la cabeza—¿y todos estos años te lo has creído, Zura? Te hacía más listo.

—No es Zura, ¡es Katsura! —volvió a corregir, despegando la vista de las agujas del reloj para encarar a quien tanto le fastidiaba—, además es cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que le pasó a Yamamoto? No lo hizo y a los dos días murió —abrió grande los ojos.

—¡Pero murió por la guerra! ¡No tenía nada que ver el soba!

—El año pasado Elizabeth se atoró con el soba y tuve que asistirla, por eso no pude comer y ya has visto lo que fue este año para mí. Terminé preso dos veces y tres en el hospital en tan solo un mes —cuando volvió a fijar la vista en el reloj, este marcaba varios segundos más del esperado—¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —gritó como si alguien hubiera muerto. Los presentes giraron para mirarlo con espanto—¡Por estar discutiendo contigo se ha pasado la hora de nuevo!

Comió con desesperación tratando de resarcir el daño, el resto tomó la iniciativa del líder jôi como el pitido de largada para comenzar a comer de su cuenco. Otae se acercó uno a uno para ofrecer más del plato, algunos repitieron, como Kagura.

—¿Quieres más soba?

—No es soba, es Katsura. ¡Ah! Digo… sí, por favor —extendió el cuenco. Elizabeth contestó "un poco más, por favor" con un cartel, sacando de inmediato otro con un sincero "está delicioso".

—¿Verdad? —sonrió la mujer—Lo hizo Shin-chan.

Más de uno agitó la cabeza en señal de conformidad, pues de haberlo hecho ella o Kagura era seguro que la maldición de no comer soba caería sobre todos como un alud.

El detalle de que ese plato lo hubiera hecho el chico, llevó a que Gin buscara la mano de Shinpachi que descansaba a un lado de él, refugiado bajo el kotatsu y lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Fue primero un ligero roce, luego un cálido y efectivo apretón que duró unos pocos segundos. Shinpachi lo miró tratando de descifrar el mensaje en ese gesto, sin embargo Gin solo le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa para seguir molestando a Katsura.

¿Qué había sido eso? Gin volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo, mientras Katsura argumentaba sobre las ventajas de ser parte del movimiento con el fervor de siempre.

—¿Qué? —Shinpachi frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que buscaba, sin embargo cuando Gin se puso de pie para escabullirse entre la gente y salir al exterior sin que nadie se diera cuenta, incluido el hombre con el que discutía segundos antes, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que quería era que lo siguiera.

Miró a su alrededor; escaparse así, sin que repararan en su ausencia, no le resultaría tan sencillo como a Gin. Él no tenía habilidades "ninjas".

—¿Adónde vas, Pachi? —preguntó Kagura, apenas se puso de pie.

—Afuera, un rato… —respondió con nerviosismo.

—Líder, ¿me está escuchando? —reprochó Katsura sentado frente a ella.

Shinpachi aprovechó la distracción para tratar de salir lo más disimuladamente que podía. Pese a que podía ser invisible en la calle, esa noche parecía tener un cartel de neón en la espalda. Desde Otose, pasando por Catherine, Tama, el ladrido de Sadaharu, ¡incluso Musashi! -que, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero también estaba allí-, todos sin excepciones le preguntaron a dónde iba a escasos ocho minutos de que dieran las doce.

—Shin-chan, ya casi serán las doce… no es momento para ir de cuerpo.

—¡No voy al baño!

—¿Te estás cagando, Pachi? —preguntó Kagura escarbándose la nariz.

—Un hombre debe hacer lo que debe hacer, así sean las doce —reflexionó Katsura cruzado de brazos. "Sé fuerte" rezaba el incoherente cartel de Elizabeth.

—¡Nada más iré en busca de Gin-san para que no se pierda el brindis! —dijo a los gritos.

Una vez afuera lo vio sentado en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado todo ese calvario de miradas, sonrisas, momentos incómodos y… apretones _cariñosos_ de manos. Todo tan cursi que parecía mentira si uno lo pensaba de esa forma, y es que no había otra forma de ponerlo en palabras. Había sido así, les gustara verlo o no. Hicieran cuenta de que nada de eso había pasado o no.

—Gin-san, van a ser las doce…

—Lo sé —contestó con calma.

Shinpachi se sentó a su lado, curioso por esa actitud tan despreocupada y desapegada. Señaló el interior, como si buscara decirle con el gesto que debían entrar. El hombre parecía querer decirle algo importante, no obstante la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Otae junto a Tama, quien cargaba una botella.

—¡Bien, si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña! —dijo la muchacha.

"Hace un frío que te cagas" rezaba el cartel de Elizabeth.

—Maldición, _permamentado_ … —despotricó Catherine—, tú me pagarás el hospital cuando me dé una pulmonía, y los cigarrillos también me los pagarás.

—Si te da una pulmonía es por los cigarrillos en tal caso, idiota —murmuró Kagura a su lado.

—¡¿A quién le dices idiota, chinita sucia?!

—Ya, ya —Otose decidió intervenir por la paz del grupo—, tan solo cierren la boca y tomen las copas de una bendita vez, joder, y brindemos.

—Katsura-san —lo llamó Otae—, deja en paz a Sadaharu y vengan aquí los dos.

Katsura había aprovechado el momento a solas para tumbarse sobre el perro y hacerle unos mimos en la barriga, se apareció en la entrada agitado y con un sonrojo muy particular, tomó una de las copas que le ofrecía Musashi y se dispuso a brindar.

Se hicieron las doce. Durante el festejo, las felicitaciones y los deseos de buena felicidad, Gintoki, quien no se había movido de lugar al igual que Shinpachi, se inclinó un poco para susurrarle al oído, aprovechando que los demás estaban distraídos.

— _Quédate._

Todos estaban entrando de vuelta a la casa porque el frío que hacía era congelador de cojones, sin embargo Shinpachi se quedó tieso en el sitio. Ese ligero murmullo le había recorrido el cuerpo, estremeciéndolo.

La puerta se cerró, mientras la algarabía continuaba adentro, Gintoki volvió a sentarse y tirando con suavidad de la mano del chico lo guió hasta su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Gin-san? Estás raro…

—¿Raro?

—Sí, como si… —no supo qué decir, así que optó por ser sincero—… como si quisieras decirme algo importante.

—No —fue natural, casi displicente, bebió de su copa hasta acabarla y la dejó vacía a un lado—, tan solo… tenía ganas de empezar este Año Nuevo contigo… y estar un rato los dos solos.

—Oh —se ajustó los lentes, reparando en lo mucho que le agradaba que Gin le dijera esas cosas que sonaban tan bonitas, ¿por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué le hacía eso? Le daba esperanzas, pero a la vez le confundía y, en consecuencia, lo atormentaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada en particular —mintió, se dio cuenta de que debía lucir alicaído, así que trató de no pensar en nada de ello, ni en la especial manera de Gintoki para tratarlo en esos últimos días, ni en la cercanía que comenzaba a haber entre ambos—, ¿sabes? —murmuró, tratando de sonar casual, buscando un tema que lo distrajera lo suficiente como para no acabar enredado en esa amalgamas de sensaciones contradictorias—, en algunos planetas no tienen la tradición de comer soba.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, en algunos planetas comen doce uvas.

—¿Uvas? —parecía estar escuchándole por compromiso, aunque no fuera así en verdad.

—Sí, dicen que es para la buena suerte.

—¡Oh, como el soba! —carcajeó apenas, después de todo su invento no había sido tan original—Sabes mucho de estas cosas, ¿qué onda, Shinpachi? ¿Piensas irte a vivir al extranjero?

—No, solo es que… contrario a muchas personas, estas fechas me agradan y —alzó los hombros con desgana—, lo leí en internet.

—No hay nada que Google no sepa, ¿cierto? —dijo con algo que parecía ser decepción o resignación—y si no lo sabe, no existe, ¿ese era el lema? —Suspiró, como jôi era un hazmerreír—Dime… ¿y en Año Nuevo no hay alguna tradición como la del muérdago…?

La sonrisa que le regaló volvía a ser bribona. Gin parecía estar buscando todo el tiempo la manera de acosarlo con esos recuerdos, momentos que Shinpachi trataba de tomarlos como situaciones fortuitas, tal vez para no ilusionarse en vano, quizás porque no dejaba de decirse lo surrealista que era la mera idea. ¿Él y Gin-san? No, si la idea era hilarante a más no poder.

Solo era un chico, con una pésima suerte con las muchachitas de su edad. No tenía experiencia en nada… reparar en lo mucho que le gustaba la atención del mayor, le ofendía, no porque lo creyera a Gin capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos, solo que no estaba preparado para "eso", para algo tan grande y controversial. Controversial porque, ¡ey, hablamos de Gintoki Sakata! Un desastre con patas. Su hermana los colgaría de las bolas del farol principal de la casa, a la vista de los vecinos, si se enteraba.

—No... —contestó luego de un lánguido, absurdo y desesperante silencio.

—Ah, qué pena —musitó sin dejar de sonreírle, sin embargo la mueca dejó de ser pícara para pasar a ser afectuosa—… porque quería besarte de nuevo.

Shinpachi lo miró, no con sorpresa, ni tampoco con terror, más bien lo que sus ojos parecían indicar era la más absoluta desconfianza. Esperaba que en cualquier momento se le riera en la cara y le saliera con algo que le indicase que era una broma, muy cruel, pero broma al fin.

Sin embargo Gintoki no dejó de mirarlo de esa manera, esperando con calma a que Shinpachi volviera del país de los retrasados mentales. No le había propuesto irse a su casa para tener sexo, por Dios, solo le pedía un beso. Entendía que podía ser muy significativo para el chico y no buscaba asustarlo, por eso cuidaba de ir poco a poco, paso a paso.

Podía verlo en el brillo de esos ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad, atento a él; podía percibirlo en cada roce: Shinpachi quería, pero no se animaba, no sabía _cómo_ pedirlo, quizás porque no se sentía en el derecho de exigirle nada.

—P-Puedes hacerlo —dijo al final, había sido un sutil murmullo.

—¿Eh? —Pestañeó, esperaba un grito, que se pusiera de pie y se marchara, pero no esa determinación.

No obstante ese cambio le agradaba más, porque por fin Shinpachi dejaba traslucir lo que ya podía interpretar sin necesidad de palabras. No quería cometer errores y dar pasos en falsos, después de todo Gin era un desastre para esos asuntos relacionados con el corazón.

—Que puedes hacerlo igual —reiteró—, con o sin muérdago —el tono de su voz fue parco y monótono, como si fuera una máquina. Shinpachi estaba ausente, ante él parecía estar Tama.

Gin acabó por preguntarse qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo discurriendo sobre nimiedades, acercó el rostro al del chico buscándole los labios. De nuevo el destino parecía convocarlos siempre en el mismo lugar, solo que a diferencia de aquella primera ocasión, esta vez no fue un simple roce de labios.

Si bien al principio Shinpachi pensó que lo que hacía Gin, irrumpiendo así en su boca, era indecoroso y desagradable, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que acabó siendo subyugado por esa boca que buscaba morderlo sin piedad. Sabía dulce, a sake y a Gin-san.


End file.
